spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Life is a Video Game 2
Life Is A Video Game 2 is a film and the sequel to Life Is A Video Game. In this film, SpongeBob and his friends have to go back to the gaming world to save the world. Plot Two days after the first film, SpongeBob has got together his friends about their last experience as things have been going on. SpongeBob turns on his Game Boy and throws it, trying to get the wormhole to open but it does not open. Sandy finds a way by grabbing SpongeBob's Nintendo 64 and bashing it with a sledgehammer. The wormhole opens and sucks the group in. Instead of the nice 64-bit town, it is in a war. SpongeBob finds 64-bit Mega-Man and he tells the group that Bowser has taken and locked up Mario. The group have to save Mario. They have to participate in the war. SpongeBob destroys the pods in Dragon Crystal while Squidward attacks seven Goombas. Patrick runs screaming when he has to fight a giant Octolok from the Legend of Zelda. Gary fights a Koopa. Mega-Man warns SpongeBob and the group about a game octopus which eats people. The octopus appears and eats Mega-Man. SpongeBob and the group destroy the octopus and continues their quest. Patrick gets scared when another Octolok passes by to attack people in the town. Bowser is going through his brand-new generation, 98-bit. He is holding Mario hostage in a cage over lava. A slave of Bowser tries to rescue Mario but Bowser roasts the slave and warns Mario not to scream. Bowser turns on his generation machine and get more energy from it. SpongeBob and the group appear and attack Bowser. SpongeBob saves Mario from the cage. SpongeBob tries to attack Bowser but Mario attacks and manages to throw Bowser in his generation machine Mega-Man appears safely, despite being eaten by the octopus and says that the Gaming War will wipe out the town if they don't do something. Bowser, however jumps out of the castle, no longer 98-bit, but 64-bit. He runs into the town, roasting people on the way. The group run after him with swords and attack him. Bowser incinerates their swords and says that the Gaming War will grant Bowser a true hero and Mario a loser. Mario says to the group to grab all the Mario power-ups and they do. They all attack Bowser. Mario uses an Invincibility Star, Gary uses Iceballs, SpongeBob uses a Goomba's Shoe, Patrick uses Boomerangs, Mr. Krabs uses Fireballs, Mega-Man uses a Micro-Mushroom, Pearl uses a Koopa Shell, Squidward uses Hammers and Sandy uses a Mega-Mushroom. Bowser withers in the ground and turns to soil but his spirit comes out the ground and vows revenge. SpongeBob and the group fight into the war and slays several attackers before opening an wormhole with Sandy's generator and going home. Later that night, Sandy buys SpongeBob a new Nintendo 64 to make it up for breaking his last one. SpongeBob gives Sandy his Game Boy as he knows Sandy has been eyeing it. They both say thank you before Sandy leaves. SpongeBob then considers buying a SNES to see how Mario was in that. Trivia *This film is a sequel to Life Is A Video Game. *Bowser's new generation, 98-bit, is basically the sixth generation and 64-bit is the fifth generation. Category:PG Category:Life Is A Video Game